A Wizard and A Pagan
by MidnightDragoness
Summary: Set in Harry's sixth year, we met a mysterious girl called Arielli Lumiere who steals Harry's heart and makes herself at home amongst the Golden Trio. But who is she? why is she here and what is she running from? Will Harry unravel the mystery before its to late or will the darkness steal his love away from him before he gets his happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all and welcome to my very first fan fiction piece. I'm a little nervous of posting this but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I really hope you all like it. It was Beta by my good friend WideEyedWanderer (go and check out her stories…they are amazing!) and it was her idea for me to post so if you don't like it complain to her! I'm joking. Also I understand that her accent is a little annoying to read but it does give it a certain…realistic feel yes?  
Well here goes…it doesn't quite flow as well as I like but give me a break...it is my first ever piece. Please tell me what you think._

_Midnight_

Chapter 1:

Harry was walking on the train trying to find a compartment with Ginny, Luna and Neville when something ran into him, knocking the wind clean out of him.

"Oh god! I am so sorry. Are you alright?" came a gentle voice with a hint of a different accent. Harry looked up and was met by intense blue eyes, fanned by long black hair before bowing his head again trying to get the breath back.

"Im so sorry! I didn't see you. I am so clumsy! I should really pay more attention when I walk. You ok?' a warm hand grabbed his arm and helped him up right.

"Yeah, im o…"his voice stuck in his throat. In front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was smaller than him by a head, with long black messy hair, lightly tanned skin and the most incredible eyes he had ever seen. They were a brilliant bright icy blue that seemed to swirl around the iris and calm him down instantly.

"'allo?" She waved a hand in his face and he snapped out of his thoughts. 'I asked if you were alright." She said. He sighed softly. She even had a perfect voice. Soft and gentle yet with passion and attitude behind it. And an accent he couldn't quite place. French he thought.

"Sorry. Yeah I'm alright. Are you?" he asked. She smiled. It lit him up inside. She was really quite pretty.

"Yeah im fine. Embarrassed but fine."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It was an accident." Harry said. She smiled wider. "Have you got a compartment yet?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You're welcome to sit with us once we find one." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and followed them as they tried to find an empty carriage. They finally found one after about ten minutes of looking. Harry opened the door and let the mysterious girl go in first. She smiled up at him and he felt his inside go to goo. The others pushed past him as he stood in the door way staring at the girl who giggled slightly at him. He shook his head and closed the door behind him. They put their trunks up above them (Harry of course helping his girl) and sat down. To Harry's upset the girl sat next to Neville and Luna with Ginny pressing herself uncomfortably against his leg. He looked at the girl and studied her for a moment. She looked up and saw him looking just as his wandering eyes reached her hips. He blushed and looked away. She giggled and Harry felt a twitch inside of him. She had a perfect giggle.

"Im Ginny Wesley by the way." Ginny piped up suddenly. Harry looked at the girl again to find her blush softly.

"'ow rude! Forgive me. My name is Arielli Lumiere." She said bowing her head slightly.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville piped up. She turned and bowed her head again.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And this is Luna Lovegood" Neville said indicating the girl on her other side. She turned and smiled.

"Pleasure. You're father wouldn't 'appen to be zee editor of zee quibbler?" she asked frowning slightly. Luna looked at with a dreamy smile.

"Yes. He is." She said.

"Tell 'im from me he wrote zat piece on Crumpled Snortlacks beautifully." She turned to Harry.

"And you are?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Are you serious?" Ginny said. Harry stared at her. Arielli's smile faltered.

"I'm sorry?' she said.

"How could you not know who this is?" Ginny said stroking his arm. Harry raised an eyebrow. What was Ginny playing at? Arielli frowned.

"This is Harry Potter." She said. Arielli looked at him again and offered her hand.

"Ah of course. It's a pleasure to meet you 'Arry Potter." She smiled. He took her hand and shook it slightly before letting it go quickly. The way she said his name and the simple touch of her made his stomach do cartwheels. Did she really not know who he was? Not that bothered him of course…it was actually quite nice to meet someone who didn't fawn all over him or know his entire life.

"It's nice to meet you to Arielli Lumiere." He smiled.

"Please call me Ari. All of you." They nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Where are you from?" Neville asked.

"And why are you here?" Ginny asked rudely. Harry frowned at her. Ari smiled.

"It's ok. I was born and raised in a small village in France and zan lived in Romania for zee last sis years. And the reason I am here is because my…" she faltered for a second and Harry noticed a wave of sadness wash over her. She swallowed hard and shook her head slightly.

"My parents wanted me to get a better education 'ere at 'Ogwarts." She picked up.

"What year will you be in?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile still on her face.

"Sixth. I will be sorted with zee first years though." She smiled.

"You'll be with me." Harry piped up. She looked at him.

"I…I meant in my year not with me personally…" he stuttered. She laughed and waved her hand.

"I got what you meant 'Arry. Im sorry if zis is rude but since you're a Wesley, Ginny, are you related to Ronald Wesley?" everyone turned and looked at her.

"Yeah he is my brother and a mate to everyone here. Harry's best mate in fact. How do you know him?" Ginny replied shocked.

"I 'ave 'eard zings about 'im from an old friend. Things about you to 'Arry although I never knew you were so 'andsome in real life. Forgive me for not knowing who you were." Harry blushed and Ari laughed. Ginny sat there in a huff.

"We had better get our robes on. We'll be there soon." Neville piped up minutes later. Luna and Neville got up and left closely followed by Ginny although she was very slow and reductant to leave. Harry cleared his throat loudly. He and Ari where the only two left in the compartment.

"Zay are very nice people 'Arry. You are very lucky to 'ave zem as friends. "She said suddenly. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, they are a great bunch of mates." He replied. She nodded and stood up. Leaning over him (and making him blush in the process) she reached up and managed to pull out her robes and school uniform without bringing everything down.

"Oh…uh…do you want me to go? Or there is a bathroom down the hall? I think that's where the girls are going." Harry asked nervously. He mentally hit himself. Why the hell was he acting this way around her? He barely knew her! He shook his head and grabbed his own uniform and robes from his trunk.

"No, it's okay. As long as you don't look." Harry chuckled nervously as she laid her uniform out on her seat.

"Ginny seems to 'ave a zing for you." Ari giggled slipping her school skirt over the top of her jeans and taking off her pants underneath.

"Oh…yeah. She has since about second year." Harry said chuckling.

"And do you feel…zee same?" Ari asked turning her back on him and taking off her jumper and shirt. Harry took this time to slip into his pants and take a better look at her. She was standing before him in her school skirt and bra. Harry sighed quietly. Her body was that of poetry. Beautifully tanned skin, curves in all the right places, long legs that seemed to go on forever and from what he could see side on her breast were just as perfect as the rest of her. He did up his pants and took off his shirt. Just then the train jolted and Harry was thrown back into his seat. To his embarrassment and secret enjoyment Ari was thrown right into his lap. Her chest was pressed up against his and her face buried into his neck. His stomach felt like it was about to explode with pleasure and his heart began to dance with joy. She slowly looked up at him as the train began to move more swiftly.

"Thank you for catching me 'Arry." She smiled. Harry gulped. Their lips were incredibly close. He notice her eyes dart to his lips and back to his eyes. Did she want to kiss him? Cause he sure as hell wanted to kiss her. What the hell man? He thought. You just met this girl! Yes, but she is still the most beautiful women I have ever met.

"It's okay Ari. As long as you're not hurt." He whispered leaning in tiny bit. She bit her lip.

"No. I'm okay. Are you?" she whispered back also leaning in a tiny bit.

"I'm perfectly okay." Harry closed his eyes and lent in when the compartment door flew open. Ari jumped off his lap and pulled her school shirt over her in an incredibly pace.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ginny screeched. Harry opened his eyes and looked straight up at her. Her red hair was a mess and she was pissed off to the max.

"It's not what it looks like okay Ginny?" he said standing up.

"How the fuck can it not be what it looks like? She was sitting on your lap and you were both half naked and you were about to kiss! Tell me Harry how the hell that not seems what it looks like?!" she yelled.

"Please Ginny. We never meant to. Zee train, it jolted and…" Ari tried to explain while putting on her shirt.

"Oh will you shut the fuck up you French slut?! I know damn well it's your entire fault! Harry here is with me and with me only. He doesn't need you throwing your body at him just because he is famous!" Ginny screamed at her. Harry stood up and opened his mouth to say something but Ari beat him to it.

"For your information, I 'ave no idea who zee hell 'Arry is other zan an incredible friend of a friend and a very nice boy and he told me zat you two weren't togezer!" she yelled. Ginny marched up to her and got right in her face. Neville and Luna were standing at the doorway with a few other kids, all staring in shock at the fight that was going on.

"Oh bullshit! There is not a single soul in the wizarding world that doesn't know who Harry is! So why don't you go do the world a favour and go back to your country or did you have to move away because your parents found out about your whoring ways and wanted nothing to do with you?!" Harry stepped forward and was about to break it up when Ari again beat him to it. She raised her right hand and slapped Ginny hard across the face.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you spoilt little brat! I 'ad no idea you and 'Arry were together and I don't know who he is as I have been in hiding for most of my life! And as for my parents, you mention zem again and I promise you it will be zee last zing you ever say!" Ari threw a hurt look at Harry, finished buttoning up her shirt and marched out pushing past all the people crowed at the doorway. Neville looked at Ginny who was standing there stunned and shook his head. He grabbed Luna and dragged her after Ari. Harry marched over to the door and slammed it in everyone's face. They groaned and walked away. He turned around and faced Ginny who stood there breathing heavily and with a red hand print on her left cheek glowing.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry yelled. Ginny looked up at him.

"That was me saving you from the whoring ways of that French slut! You saw how she was all over you!" she said. Harry shook his head.

"The train jolted Ginny, I know you felt it! And we were getting ready. She had her back turned to me and I had mine turned to her. And when the train jolted I fell into my seat and she flew into my lap. She was lucky she didn't go into the glass window and hurt herself! I never thought you of all people would be such a bitch to someone who clearly has no one in this world?" he yelled. Ginny sat down and sighed.

"I didn't mean to say all the things I did. I just got mad and hurt when I saw you two on top of each other. I really do like you Harry." She said looking up at him.

"And I like you Ginny but only as a close mate and a sister. Nothing else. Im sorry." He said sitting next to her. She bite her lip and a few tears fell.

"I knew that, I really did. I just thought maybe it changed." She sobbed. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Ginny." She sniffed and pulled away wiping her running makeup.

"It's ok. I guess I should go and find Ari and tell her I'm sorry aye?" she stood up. Harry also stood up.

"No. I'll get her. You wait here. You'll probably scare her away." Harry walked out closing the door softly behind him and walked away. Ginny sat back down frowning. The fake tears and the fake regret didn't work. She sighed heavily. Perhaps it was time she stepped up her game to ensure she got Harry all to herself.

_Well there you have it the first chapter…_

_Sorry if it was all over the place. I promise I will (hopefully) get better as I go along.  
Please tell me what you thought or if there is anything I can improve on.  
Thank you reading x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there, you are probably wondering why it came up saying another chapter but instead its just chapter 2. Wanderer read the original chapter 2 and informed me I had missed a vital part of the story…Professor Slughorn! How stupid of me! I feel like an idiot. So, with much help from her last night we rewrote it to fit it in. I must say though I am so much more happier with this chapter than I was with the original and now I can flow it more easily and have even written the next part. So I am sorry for the confusion and I do hope that you reread it._

_Like always please tell me what you think._

_Midnight._

Meanwhile, Harry was looking up and down the train for Ari. He came to the end three compartments and begged to whoever was listening that he would find her. He looked into the third last compartment and saw a bunch of Ravenclaws swapping Chocolate Frog Cards. He sighed and moved onto the second one. His heart jumped. There sitting with Luna and Neville comforting her was Ari, who was staring at her hands. Harry breathed deeply and opened the door.

Neville and Luna looked up and frowned slightly. Harry smiled and indicated to them to leave them alone. Neville frowned more and Harry practically begged him with his eyes. Neville sighed and grabbed Luna and dragged her out shutting the door behind them.

"Ari, I…" Harry started.

"'Arry don't. She was right. It was my fault." Ari mumbled. Harry sat across from her and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. She looked up and his breathe caught in his throat. Her eyes were now a brilliant green, lighter than his and they seemed to catch the light. Weren't they blue before?

"Please don't think that. She is just a jealous little girl with a funny idea in her head that I'm with her. But I promise you Ari, I'm not. We are and never will be together. She is my best mate's younger sister. It would be too weird and too scary to face. Please believe me." he begged. She smiled softly, her eyes turned slowly back to blue. Note to self, he thought, ask about the eyes.

"I do believe you 'Arry. But what she said really 'urt. She had no right to bring my country and my parents into it. She is a 'orrible little girl."

"Well she is waiting for you in the compartment so she can apologise to you. She realised she was well out of order and that she was just jealous of what she saw. She really is sorry." He said. She looked at him sceptically.

"Are you sure she really means it? I don't mean to sound rude but surely it's not normal for someone to go from 'ating and abusing someone to straight away wanting forgiveness. Or am I over zinking zings?" Harry laughed at her and she smiled.

"You know while I have you alone, I just want to say that even though I have only known you for like a whole of a few hours if that, that I think you're an incredible person and I'm really glad I met you." He spat out hurriedly. He didn't know what had come over him only that he had an overwhelming feeling to tell her. Ari blushed and giggled.

"Oh 'Arry! You are quite possibly zee sweetest, kindest and funniest gentlemen I 'ave ever met. Thank you." She stood up and kissed his cheek, lingering a fraction longer. Harry sat there stunned for a minute or two until Ari waved a hand in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever was going through your 'ead but shouldn't we be getting back to Ginny? Goddess only knows what she'll think we're up to if we take much longer." She rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door. Harry shook his head and stood up.

"True. I don't actually think she is all there upstairs if you get my meaning." Ari laughed.

"And 'ere I was thinking zat you two were in love. Silly me." Harry chuckled. He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her and how happy she made him. They entered the compartment to find Neville and Luna had re-joined Ginny.

**Arielli's POV**

We stopped near the door. Harry squeezed my shoulder and I turned to smile at him. Ginny stood up and sighed.

"Ari, I just want to say how sorry I am that I abused you and lied to you about Harry and me. I just became jealous and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please forgive me?" she said. I frowned softly. Something wasn't right here. I always could read people and tell exactly what they were thinking. Perhaps it was the telekinesis powers that were growing but something didn't add up. I smiled anyway, pushing my thoughts aside for the time being and bowed my head.

"Of course I do. Zank you for apologising." Ginny stepped forward and hugged me.

_**~oh god! I can't believe im hugging her. There has got to be a way to get rid of her so Harry really is mine I hope Harry realises what a awesome girl I am after this.~**_ I stepped back and shook my head. I frowned at Ginny, having read her thoughts. So she was only pretending to make Harry think she was a decent girl and she considered me a threat! I had only just arrived and already I was making enemies. I could have strangled her. That's the problem with my powers…I always hear more than I wish to.

"What?" Ginny asked looking worried. I put on a smile.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I just got a whiff of zee most beautiful perfume and can't remember for zee life of me where I smelt it before. Sorry." She smiled and sat back down. I sat across from her and lent against the window. _**~ I don't see why she considers me a threat. I mean I only just met Harry. Sure he was a genuinely sweet and caring guy and very handsome and mysterious, there is no way he would ever go for a girl like me. Not that I would turn him away if he asked. ~ **_I blushed at my thoughts.

"Are you ok Ari?" Neville asked. I turned and looked at him as he patted his cactus.

"Pardon?" I asked unable to think of a suitable response.

"You look a little flushed. Are you okay?" Neville asked again, looking very concerned. I patted his arm and smiled.

"Thank you Neville, I am fine, just a little cold." I shivered to make it seem more realistic. Harry pulled off his cloak and stood up.

"Here, take this. Hopefully it will keep you a bit warmer." He said quietly wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled as he paused and looked at me.

_**~ Man, she is just beautiful. I wonder what her lips taste like. If only Ginny hadn't busted in earlier. ~ **_I stifled a giggle and blushed deeply. I can't believe Harry thinks I am beautiful AND wants to kiss me! I felt like dancing.

"Is that a little better?" he asked. I looked at him again.

_**~I would gladly hug you tightly to keep you warmer, if Ginny wasn't here and causing shit. God, I could stare into her eyes forever~ **_I blushed even more deeply if that was possible.

"Yes, thank you 'Arry." I snuggled deeper into his cloak and smiled at him. He blushed and sat back down. Ginny glared at me and I smiled at her. I turned to look out the window again and breathed deeply. It smelt like him, a soft musky smell mixed with his aftershave. I sighed. How could I be falling for someone who I had just met? I mean after everything that had happen to me these last few years I guess it's just natural to fall for the first male who shows you a gentle side. I looked over at Harry as he stared blankly at the wall opposite while the others were absorbed in their convosation. He was a very good looking boy. Tall, a bit skinny but I could see some muscle and pale with the most intriguing eyes I had ever seen. I sighed. They sure didn't make them like that back home. He sighed and sunk lower in the seat. I bite my lip and closed my eyes. Now I do not ever do this for my own gain but I was just incredibly curious about him and what was on his mind. I concentrated on Harry and Harry only and suddenly broke the barriers of his mind. His thoughts came flooding into mine.

_**~why do I always go for the ones who are too good for me? I mean look at her. She is gorgeous. Tall, tanned, petite yet strong, not afraid to stand her ground, she smells incredibly and her eyes…oh her eyes. I feel so calm and relaxed when she looks at me I have never felt that way before. I just wish I knew why she looks so lost. I just want to hold her close and….Harry snap out of it! Clearly she wouldn't want you and clearly you don't know her. But she is gorgeous. ~ **_I blushed and retracted slowly. I never knew someone would see me like that. He closed his eyes and groaned slightly. I bite my lip and re-entered his mind.

_**~stop thinking like that! You just met her. How could you think that now? But I've never felt this way before. She calms me down…no one has ever done that to me before. She seems to understand me and I have this…need, this want to get to know her better. She is so intriguing. ~ **_I bite my lip harder to stop the smile from showing and looked out the window, still concentrating on his mind.

_**~ look at her. She is like a doll, so petite and gentle. I have to get closer to her…to find out more about her and to protect her from the world. What am I thinking? She can take care of herself that I've seen in action. But still, just in case. I wonder who told her about me. ~ **_I left his mind and tried not to smile. This was turning into one of the best days ever.  
Perhaps before I continue I should explain a little bit more about myself.  
My name is Arielli Lumiere. I am almost sixteen years old and I was born in Nice, France. I have…had…a mother, a father and a older brother Luca. They were…attacked and killed a few months ago. Why you ask? Well that comes to the next part of my story. I am what is known as a Pagan or an old witch. Yes I'm well aware I have probably confused you more now. Let me explain. There are witches and wizards like Harry and Ginny and the rest who have magic and can cast spells and do wondrous things and then there are a certain type of witch called Pagan's who rely on magic from the earth and the Goddess. You have probably heard of us Pagan's as it's more common for Muggles to believe they can be one of us. Trust me when I say they can't. We are the oldest known witches. And yes we can still do normal magic…we are just more powerful. Anyway I am the first pull blooded Pagan to be born in over one hundred years and because of this, I am one the strongest living witches alive. I can read minds (although I am not that good at it just yet), see into the future, know when someone is lying or dying or their true intentions as well as work some incredibly powerful old magic. There is a lot more but I will leave that for another time.

The compartment door opened to reveal a petrified third year girl.

"I'm to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasly and H…Harry P…potter." She stuttered as she met Harry's eyes. I held back a giggle. At least I wasn't the only one effected by Harry. She held out two rolls of parchment each tied with a velvet ribbon. Taking pity on the girl, I stood up and grabbed the three rolls with a smile.  
"Thank you." I said softly. Her face twitched in what might have been a smile before she ran. I closed the compartment door and shook my head.  
"Do you 'ave that effect on everyone 'Arry?" I teased as I handed the parchments over to him and Neville and Ginny. He blushed and shook his head.  
"Of course he does!" Ginny piped up, stroking Harry's arm. "The ladies want him and the men want to be him. And why shouldn't they? Look at how handsome he is." I bit my lip to stop my retort. What is wrong with her? Harry chuckled humorlessly.  
"Oh yeah that's exactly right Gin." He said sarcastically. I looked up at him and grinned. He shook his head and rolled his eyes in the direction of Ginny. I smiled and shrugged. _What can you do?  
_"Neville, are you ok?" Luna's dreamy voice interrupted our exchange. I turned to Neville who had turned a light shade of green.  
"Neville, what is wrong? What does zee parchment say" I asked softly laying a hand on his arm. He turned slowly to me.  
"It's an invitation." He squeaked. I lent over and read it.

**_Master Longbottom, _**

**_I would be delighted if you could join me for a little bite to eat in compartment C._**

**_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F Slughorn._**

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" I asked, looking back over to Harry who was frowning.  
"He is the new Potions master at Hogwarts. I had the…pleasure of meeting him over Summer." If his expression was anything to go by, I doubt it was a pleasure at all.

Neville looking up from his own invitation. "What does he want with me?" he looked worried. "No one wants anything to do with me. Unless it's Snape but that normally means I'm in trouble." He looked suddenly horrified. "Do you think I'm in trouble?"

"I doubt you would be Neville. The term isn't even started yet. Perhaps he is just being friendly." I tried to sooth him. Poor thing looked like he was going to jail.

"I have no idea." Harry said. "Listen, let's go under the cloak. We might sneak a better look at whatever Malfoy is up to." I frowned. What cloak? And why spy on Malfoy? But before I could ask all three were up and moving towards the door. Neville threw one last look of desperation to us before leaving. Ginny smiled as she walked out, no doubt happy to get Harry away from me. Harry stopped and looked at me.

"I'll come find you when I'm done and help you carry your trunk?" he asked blushing slightly. I smiled and nodded.  
"Zat would be lovely 'Arry. Thank you." He nodded and closed the door behind him. I was left with Luna who was reading the Quibbler. I sighed and looked back out the window. I was so far from home and I was incredibly home sick. But perhaps if everyone was as nice as Harry and Neville and Luna maybe I would find a home here too.

_I hope that this clears it up a little and makes it flow more._

_Thank you again to Wanderer…you are amazing and I love you and your mind. _

_Please tell me what you think._

_Midnight_


	3. Chapter 3

_Because I felt so bad about the mix up and giving you false hope…here is the next chapter...this time read by Wanderer straight up.  
Tell me what you think._

_Midnight. _

**Harry's POV**

The idea was not one of my brightest I have to admit, because the corridors were so tightly packed with people, it made trying to dodge them under the cloak a nightmare. I had to regretfully stow in away in my pocket before I even had the chance to put the thing on. As I walked through the corridors I suddenly thought how nice to might have been to walk under the cloak, just to escape all the staring and whispers. My thoughts wandered to Ari. She was the first person I had met in a long time that didn't know who is was. She accepted me for me without the knowledge of fame and treated me like a normal man. I have to admit… it was a really nice change. She was also a very kind and gentle girl at least form what I had seen. She had calmed Neville down before he passed out for one. And she didn't make me feel like I was exploding too. All summer…hell for the past year I have had this building feeling like I'm about to explode. I'm so angry all the time and I just want to yell and scream and tell people to stop listening to the Ministry and to listen to me…to help me defeated Voldemort. Like that would ever happen. But for the first time in ages, around Ari, I feel normal. I smile around her, laugh and I just feel…human again. All to soon we arrived at Compartment C. I sighed and opened the door.  
"Let's get this over with hey Nev?" I said mockingly cheerful. Neville grimaced and nodded. Poor thing looked like he was going to vomit. Ginny in all her glory ran a hand down my chest and she walked past me.

"Thanks handsome." She purred. I shuddered. Oh dear.

I glanced around at all the other guests. There was a Slytherin from my year I recognized, a tall, dark boy with high cheek bones and an almost permanent sneer, there were also two seven year boys I had no idea who they were and of course Slughorn himself.  
"Harry my boy!" He said standing up and hugging me. I had no idea we were such good friends. I mentally shook my head. HE released me and turned to Neville, clapping him on his shoulder before stooping to kiss Ginny on the cheek.  
"And Miss Wesley and Mr Longbottom too! Such a please such a pleasure. Come, come sit down. Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked me as we sat down. "Blaine Zambini, Slytherin of course in your year…"

Zambini sneered at me which I returned with a glare. Gryffindor and Slytherin hated each other on principle. Not to mention the fact that I was pretty sure he was one of Malfoy's close friends.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you have come across each other? No?" McLaggen raised a hand. He was huge! But had really thin weird hair that made him look like an older man. I don't really remember him around school but judging from his robes, he was in my house. Funny, I would have thought I would see him before. Not that I have been paying much attention lately.

"Marcus Belby, I'm not too sure you would have met?" Belby looked very nervous and gave a strained smiled. I smiled in sympathy at him. I know how you feel I thought. I wish I could be anywhere but here right now. What was the whole point of this stupid thing anyway?

"And Theodore Nott. Also in Slytherin." Nott curled his lip in what I think was suppose to be a sinister smile. Looked like he was constipated to be honest.

"Potter." He spat.

"Nott." I glared back. Why was there so many Slytherins?

"Now we were supposed to also be joined by the lovely and incredibly talented Miss Granger, but unfortunately Prefect duties have kept her away. Lucky Hermione. I thought.  
"Of course you all know Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived." I cringed why can't I just be Harry Potter without the title on the end?

"Neville Longbottom, whose parents are incredibly talented when they were at school. Poor things. No one should suffer that fate." He shook his head, the perfect picture of sadness. I saw Neville clench his fists. Not many people knew about his parents and how they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix. What gave Slughorn the right to publically announce it? I clapped Neville's shoulder and squeezed, giving him comfort as well as a hint not to punch Slughorn…not that I would think Neville would actually do that.  
"And Miss Weasley. I hear you are quite the little witch with the Bat-Boogey Hex?" he smiled down at her like a proud parent. Ginny grinned.  
"Amongst other things." She said. I shook my head. Seriously what the hell was going on with her lately? She's acting loony! I thought, tuning out as Slughorn started to ask after Nott's father. This was going to be a long trip…I wonder what Ari was doing right now.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just realized that I haven't written a disclaimer yet so here it is…  
I, MidnightDragoness, owner of A Wizard and A Pagan, hereby swear that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and that I am merely borrowing the characters and settings and the idea to shape my own fantasies. I do not believe I am as amazing as J.K Rowling nor am I as rich and powerful as she is. _

_There you go. Enjoy chapter 4 it isn't betaed so I apoligise for any mistakes or non flowingness. _

_Please leave a review. _

_Midnight_

Harry's POV

Finally that torture was over. I don't think I have ever been so bored in my life. It was crazy how much crap one man could talk. And all about himself, the famous people he knew and 'was friends with' and how his special "Slug Club" helped them in their careers. Idiot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy making his way down the hall. I hesitated for a second before taking out my cloak.

"I'll meet you guys back at the compartment." Without a second look back I donned the cloak and started to follow him. It was harder than I thought, trying to dodge people and not bam into things. I managed to slip in the compartment behind Malfoy before he shut the door. I jumped up where the trunks were kept, just to save myself from possibly touching them. Bullocks! I quickly hide my sneaker under the cloak again. Hopefully not one saw that …please don't let anyone have seen it.

"What took you so long Dracy?" then only girl in the compartment asked. I think her name was Pansy. Malfoy ignored her and sat down, still staring blankly at where my foot was. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I really hope he just thinks it was the trick of the light or something.  
"We were just talking about how this year was going to be tougher since we have N.E.W.T's next year." Pansy continued as if Malfoy ignoring her didn't bother her. "Not that that would be an issue for you since you're so smart." Oh please.

"I don't know if I will be back next years." Malfoy said quietly.

"What? Why not?"

"well it seems that I might have a job." Now Malfoy looked smug. This was it. This was what all that sneaking around and gut feelings was for.

"Malfoy's don't have jobs." The compartment door opened again revealing Zambini.

"Not normal jobs no. but this one is special."  
"Oh? Have you finally decided to take the job at PlayWizards then?" Zambini smirked sitting down right under me. The two gorillas known as Crabbe and Goyle chuffed. I shudder at the thought.

"Oh shut it! If you're going to be like that maybe I just won't tell you." He crossed his arms and smirked. Zambini rolled his eyes.

"Out with it Malfoy. I can't stand you being this smug." He sighed. Malfoy looked out the window.

"I've been asked to do a job…for him." He muttered a few minutes later.  
"Him?" Pansy asked looking awed. Malfoy nodded. I knew it! I knew he was a death eater! Oh Ron and Hermione were going to eat their words!

"The Dark Lord wants you to do a job?" Zambini wasn't as quick to believe.  
"I just said that."  
"He wants you…a sixteen year old students…to do a job for him?" Zambini asked again. Malfoy sighed.

"Yes. Try to keep up." He looked out the window again. I frowned and noticed for the first time that Malfoy was pale…well more pale than usual.

"What kind of job?" Pansy asked looking at Malfoy like he was God.  
"An important one." He replied. I sighed in frustration. Were all Slytherin this slimy and evasive or was it just Malfoy? _Hurry up and tell so I can get out of here before I get caught_. I thought as the train started to slow.

"You cannot tell us what it is that He wants you to do." Zambini stated. For once I agreed. The train pulled to a stop.  
"I can and I will." He said standing. I yelped as Goyle pulled down his trunk and hit me in the back of the head. My eyes watered from the pain. I could have sworn Malfoy was staring at me.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you in the carriages." He said shutting the door and lowering the curtain before whipping out his wand and stunning me.  
"Thought you were so clever hey Potter? Thought you could sneak up on me?" he pulled me down from the luggage racks. I landed with a heavy thump. Damn foot why did it have to slip out of the cloak?!  
"It doesn't matter what you heard. No one will believe you. Everyone thinks you are mental anyway along with that crack job Headmaster. And by the time anyone realizes you are missing you'll be long gone." He raised his foot and stomped on my face. I felt my nose break and blood dribble out. The pain was intense and I couldn't move a muscle to do anything.

"That's for my father." He spat before throwing the cloak back over me and leaving me.

_Great. I'm stuck and no one knows where I am or even if they find me, they won't be able to see me! Bloody Malfoy, the stupid slimy snake. _I could hear the doorf open and soft footsteps coming towards me. _Don't stand on me don't stand on me don't stand on me!_ I chanted in my head. I felt a gust of wind and suddenly i felt the cloak lift off me.

"Are you alright?" a flash of red light filled the compartment and I suddenly found I could move. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I'm fine, thank you…" I turned and saw it was Ari. She smiled. I inwardly groaned. As much as I appreciated her saving me, why did she have to find me like this? Why did I always look like an idiot whenever beautiful girls were around? I thought not quite forgetting 5th year with Neville and his plant.

"'Ello stranger." She said. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Would you like me to fix your nose?"

"Ummm, sure." She pulled out a long black wand and waved it.

"_Emiskey"_ she said. I gasped as my nose went from hot to cold and then back to normal. I reached up and felt it. It felt perfectly normal.

"How do I look?" I asked. She giggled.

"Perfectly 'andsome. Now, come on before zee train leaves with us." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door just as the train was starting to move. She turned to me and grinned, her hair whipping around her face. I have to admit. I was stunned. She was gorgeous…despite the michievious glimmer in her eye.

"Ready to jump?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say no but it was too late. She jumped and took me with her. She landed gracefully while I fell to the ground. I felt warm hands grab my arm and help me up. I turned around and found I was quite close to Arielli. She blushed and bit her lip. I gulped and moved away quickly. That was the third time today we had been that close!

"You lead zee way. I 'ave no idea where to go." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"So Arielli…" I said breaking the silence.  
"Ari." She interrupted. I coughed and continued.

"So Ari." She giggled and I smiled. "Why did your parents choose Hogwarts? Wouldn't Beauxbatons been better seeing as you're french?" Ari smiled softly.

"Change of scenery does wonders for the mind and body. Beside I 'ave 'eard zat Hogwarts is zee best." I felt a swell of pride for my school.

"Do you know what house you're in or do you have to get sorted?" she tilted her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"'ouse?"

"There are four houses where you stay and get points for and stuff…they didn't tell you?" I was shocked as she shook her head.

"Tell me about zem?" She asked tilting her head at me.

"Well there is Hufflepuff who are sorta the reject house, as harsh as that sounds, then there is Ravenclaw who are all smart, Slytherin who are all evil and is possibly the worst house to get it by far and finally Gryffindor who are brave and the best house." She giggled.

"I am guessing zat you are in Gryffindor?" I flushed and nodded.

"Zen I 'ope I am good enough for Gryffindor." I looked at her out of the side of my eye.

"You're more than good enough." I mumbled. I saw her blush and bite her lip.

"You are very sweet 'Arry" she whispered nudging my shoulder with hers. I grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself Ari."

There was something about her, something I couldn't explain. I felt like I had known her forever and get I knew nothing about her. She was stunning. And had the personality to match. I was calm around her, softer. All summer, hell all the last year or so, all I have felt is anger and hatred and sadness but now since Ari's been here, I haven't felt anything as hard as I normally would. I dint understood why she had such an impact on me after such a short time but I was keen to find out.

_Sorry._

_Midnight _


	5. Chapter 5

_I won't bore you with the excuses of why this took so long. Just know I am sorry and I hope you are still with me. Leave me some love.  
This chapter is dedicated to highlander348 for being an amazing reviewer and for the messages that keep reminding me at least someone is reading this. Thank you. _

ARI'S POV of Chapter 4

I was starting to get nervous. I was in a cart alone and it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I clenched and unclenched my hands…a nervous habit I had picked up from my father. _NO Ari do not think of them right now. _ I begged my brain. I don't think I could handle a trip down memory lane right now. It was all still to raw and painful. I took a deep breathe in and out. It felt weird to be here. To be on the train my father once travelled as a boy himself. Perhaps this is where he sat and thought of my mother? Or perhaps he hadn't found her yet…_stop Ari!_ I shook my head and straightened up. This is why I hated to be alone. Although it was funny, I hated it but I had spent most of my life alone. My thoughts turned towards a certain black haired man. I blushed slightly as I thought of him…Harry Potter. He was so nice and caring. _ I don't understand why I can hear him so loudly…more so than others. And I don't even have to touch him. _ Pushing aside the thoughts of touching Harry, I concentrated on the answer to my question. Truth be told I shouldn't be able to do that with him. I had only ever gotten as far as hearing our neighbour before…before my world shattered. I shook my head again_. I will not think of the past. This is a new start and a new life. This is now. Think only on the now. _ My neighbour I had known for over five years though so it wasn't a real shock I could listen to her, but even then she was nowhere near as clear as Harry was. I frowned and nibbled my lip, a habit from my mother this time. I have never met Harry. I have heard of him but have never come in contact with him so why? Even Mamma wasn't as clear and I spent my whole life with her. Unless….I sat up suddenly.

"Projecting." I mumbled out loud. I tried to think back to my lessons with Agonia, my grandmother…well not technically. She was my mother's old nurse and knew the stories and legends of old well enough. She also had a small bit of fire magic which was so fun to learn.

FLASHBACK:

"_**Ariella!" I cringed and burrowed my head deeper in my knees, trying to hide my face. I knew they wouldn't find me here. This was my haven, my secret spot. No one has found me yet. I sniffed quietly and wiped my streaming eyes on the back of my hand. Stupid boys. I lifted my head out of my knees and rested it on my arms which were folded over the top of my knees. I hate boys! They are mean and cruel and gross and have no idea on how to treat anyone right! Mamma always told me I should never think badly about anyone. But I couldn't help it! Karn Ronald was the worst! How dare he tell me I couldn't swim in the lake! And I don't have cooties! I stopped having cooties when I was five years old! I'm seven now, I am a big girl with no cooties! Why does he have to be so mean?! We were friends before that Tommy Hallenburg came to town! Now I never get to see Karn! I started to sob again and buried my head back in my arms. Life was so unfair! Stupid Tommy stupid Karn stupid tears! Stupid boys!  
"There you are Ariella! Did you not hear me calling?" I looked up stunned at the voice. I saw Agonia's kind wrinkled face looking down at me.  
"H…how did y…you find me?" I mumbled wiping my running nose on my sleeve. She smiled and held out her hanker chief. I smiled softly and blew my nose.  
"I could hear you." She answered my question.  
"Oh. I thought I was crying pretty quietly." I mumbled somehow more upset that she had found me. Agonia chuckled.  
"No dear one, I could hear your thoughts." I looked at her with wide eyes.  
"But I have been practicing I swear! I can hold a brick wall in place and I haven't…"  
"It is different when you are upset." I stopped ranting and frowned.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well when someone is upset and in reach of those of us with the Old Magic, we can hear them as if they are next to us." She explained sitting next to me on the hay and stroking my hair.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Well, we are filled with emotions always. But when certain events, like stupid boys…" I blushed at that and she smiled before continuing. "Make our emotions stronger. We feel more and those emotions, when left untrained over spill and thus become loud enough for people like us to hear. Even if we are not connected to them, although that certainly makes it louder but the release of an up build of emotions cause it to spill over and release into the wave lengths for anyone with our talents to gather. You wait til you find your mate. Than my child, the projecting gets a whole lot more difficult."  
I pulled away and looked at her. My mama had taught me of mates last year when I asked how her and papa met. A mate is the person who calls to you loudest. You can feel them the most and know when and where they are without even seeing or asking them. Your heart fills at the whisper of them and it feels like you could explode. You would die for them in an instant and with hesitation. They set your body on fire and make you feel things you have only read about in fairy tales and stories. There is no one else in the world, just you and them and nothing else matters. Well at least that's what my mama said. Honestly it all sounds a little frightening and painful to me.  
"Can we stop emotions? Can you teach me not to have them?" I asked in all my wisdom. Agonia chuckled and smoothed my hair.  
"No child, without emotions we are nothing. Emotions are what makes us human and alive. We need them to feel alive." She softly kissed my temple. "I will however teach you how to block others."  
"Can you teach me how to block out boys?" I mumbled. She laughed and patted my head.  
"You wouldn't want that. Not when you're older at least. Come child." She stood up and shook out her skirts. "We have much to learn." **_

I was brought out of my memories with a hard jolt. I looked around and saw I was still alone. _What on earth was that? _ I wondered. Suddenly and without warning I got another jolt as the train slowed down. I took a deep breath. Anyone else would put it down to the train's movement…or lack of. But me? I was trained to be in tune with my body and my over heightened emotional range. These jolts had nothing to do with the train.  
_Harry. _

The single word that screamed in my mind seemed to answer every question. I stood and all but run out of the compartment. The train was emptying but still hard a few stragglers, I easily made my way through them and down to the end few carriages. I had no idea why and I had no idea how but I knew something had happened to Harry. Call it a gut feeling or women's intuition but I knew I knew it with everything I had something was wrong. I stopped short and tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, lowering my walls trying to hear him. It worked close range so I prayed to Hecate that it worked without seeing or touching him. A few seconds passed before I heard him.**  
**_Great. I'm stuck and no one knows where I am or even if they find me, they won't be able to see me! Bloody Malfoy, the stupid slimy snake. _

_I smiled and shook my head before opening the door directly in front of me. There was no one there. I frowned. My projection had never been off before so where the hell was he?  
__Don't stand on me don't stand on me don't stand on me! _

_I waved my hand and suddenly there was Harry lying on the floor covered in blood and not moving. I waved it again muttering the spell in my mind before he sat up. \  
"Are you alright?" I asked. He trailed of his thank you when he noticed it was me.  
"'Ey stranger." I said smiling. Turns out I don't need to see or touch Harry in order to hear him. Either he is projecting louder than I first believed or there is something else happening here.  
"HI" he muttered. He looked so embarrassed I almost couldn't hold back a giggle.  
"Would you like me to fix your nose?" I asked hoping to ease the tension. HE looked up and grinned. I waved my wand at his yes and his nose was fixed. There was still blood splattering on his shirt and around his mouth but at least his nose looked well.  
"After assuring him he looked as handsome as ever, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. I smiled wickedly at him. I lived for danger and the adrenaline!  
"Ready to jump?" I asked, still holding his warm hand in mine. It felt…nice. Sweet. Simple. Perhaps there was more to this projecting stuff... at least that was what the butterflies flying like crazy in my stomach were telling me. Without really giving him a chance to reply I jumped, taking him with me. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all! Here is another chapter. And this one is dedicated to highlander348 who is a wonderful wonderful reviewer and tells me to get my arse into gear _

_Thank you _

_Dragoness_

I pretty much dragged Ari into the Hall. The faces that turned and now stared at us were just a blur as we pretty much ran to the Gryffindor table. I stopped suddenly, unsure what to do. It was obvious by the smells that we had missed both the sorting and dinner. I hoped she wasn't to be sorted with the first years. I snuck a look up at the Heads table and saw Dumbledore looking straight at us with an odd look on his face. I wonder how his hand was.

"Wait, where do you sit?" I asked. She shrugged, her hair swaying around her shoulders.

"Can't I just sit 'ere for now?" She asked. I nodded and turned to the table. I saw Hermione and Ron both looking up at me. Ginny was next to Dean with a fowl look on her face. I wondered for a brief second what her problem was.

"Ari, this is my two best mates Ron Weasley and Herm…."  
"'ERMIONE?" she yelled in surprise.

"ARI?!" she yelled back. Ari laughed and pretty much crash tackled her into a huge hug.

"Oh my god! 'Ow 'ave you been?" Ari asked pulling away to look at Hermione. "You look great."

"Me? Look at you! You're bloody gorgeous. Oh Ari!" she laughed pulling her into another hug.

"Uh…how do you guys know each other?" I asked, judging by the look on Ron's face, he was as shocked and slightly scared as I was. They turned and giggled together.

"I met Ari here when I went to France. She took me on a tour and my family stayed with her for a few days. We became very close. I haven't seen her in years!"

"I completely forgot you attended 'ogwarts" Ari laughed as Hermione hugged her again.

"Ah so this is how you knew about Ron?" I asked smiling at Ari, who gave me a cheeky grin.

"Oui. Mione never shut up about you two." She giggled as Hermione blushed. Ari turned to Ron who was sitting there with a raised eyebrow.

"We're being rude. 'Allo, my name is Arielli Lumiere, but please call me Ari." She said with a huge smile. Ron smiled back although somewhat hesitate.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ari broke into giggles again and elbowed Hermione in the ribs. I sat down next to Ron and shrugged at the strange look he gave me.

"You were right. 'E is quite cute." Hermione went bright red and glared at Ari. Ron's face went bright red including his ears.

"Ah, so…um would you like some treacle tart Ari?" I asked quietly. Ari couldn't help but giggle again and nodded.

"Thank you 'Arry. Sorry 'Ermione." she whispered. Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

"Harry!" Ginny interrupted us. "Why is there blood on your face?" Hermione and Ron both whipped around to look at me. I sighed.  
"I had a run in with Draco. I will explain later." I mumbled, embarrassed. Ari rubbed my leg under the table. I smiled and grabbed her hand. It was smooth on top and rough underneath. Like she had workers hands or something.

"So, tell me what you have been up to?!" Hermione said, taking the attention off of me. I don't think I had ever loved Hermione more in that moment. I chuckled as the girls put their heads together and started chatting away about everything. Dumbledore stood up and the typical silence fell over the Great Hall. He spread his hands open and smiled. The gasps started and I had to swallow the treacle tart that lodged in my throat. His hand was still black. Why hadn't he healed it?

"What has happened to his hand?" Hermione asked horrified. Ari was frowning at the hand with a slight tilt to her hand. It looked like she was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. I choked a little on the tart before it finally went down.

"I'm not sure." I replied coughing slightly. "It was like that over the summer though when he picked me up."

"Why did Dumbledore pick you up?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"To meet the new professor." Before anyone else could ask him anything, Dumbledore started his speech. It was a few minutes into it that Harry realized that he was still holding Ari's hand under the table.

"Very best of evenings to you all!" Dumbledore started. "First off let me introduce you all to our newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Slughorn stood and waved. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am most pleased to say that Professor Slughorn has agreed to take back his old job as Potions master." Harry's stomach sunk. "Meanwhile the post of Defense against the Dark Arts will be taken by none other than our old potions master, Professor Snape!" Harry's stomach fell out.  
"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking?" Ron whispered loudly.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded but Harry paid them no mind. What WAS Dumbledore thinking giving Snape the teaching position? What had Snape said to possible change his mind? He thought clenching his hands

"'Arry?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Ari.

"You are squeezing too tightly." She whispered. It was then that Harry realized that it wasn't just his hands that he was clenching, it was Ari's as well.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled releasing it. Ari smiled and discreetly rubbed it .

"It's okay 'Arry. Are you ok?" she asked. Harry almost told her no. NO he was not okay. He hasn't been okay in a very long time and everyday he woke up wishing he could be normal for once and actually just be okay for once instead of pretending to be. He didn't know what it was but there was something about Ari that made him want to blurt everything out and tell her everything. But he didn't. He did what he normally did and smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright."

"As you know, "Dumbledore started against, hushing the whispers. "Each and every one of you were searched when you arrived and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man who like you, sat in this very hall, walked in the corridors. It seemed to all the world that he was nothing more than another student like any other. His name was Tom Riddle." Ari gasped besides him. Harry frowned. Not many people knew of his real name so how does she knew? He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Today he is known by a different name which is why I stand looking out upon you all tonight. I am reminded of a very sobering fact every day, every moment perhaps even this every second, that dark forces attempt to penetrate these castles walls." The crowd shuddered as one. "But in the end, the greatest weapon of all, is you. Just something for you all to think about. Now, before I send you to your warm waiting beds, I would like to introduce you all to a new student amongst us." The Hall erupted into loud whisperings and I noticed people looking over to us. Ari sighed and looked at the table. I

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming Arielli Lumiere up here to be sorted." Dumbledore tapped his injured hand ever so slightly as the hall filled with clapping. Ari blushed and stood up. The hall began to whisper again as she reached the stage. Harry felt a pang for her. He knew what it was like to be in the spotlight and surrounded by unwanted attention. God I hoped she was in Gryffindor.

_Cliff hanger!_

_Sorry I didn't originally plan it like this but I need the next parts to be in Ari's p.o.v._

_So, what do you thin of it so far? It will be a slow build but I promise I will try not to drag it out . Review?_

_Dragoness_


	7. Chapter 7

_See? When real life doesn't get in the way I can get chapters to you more often. I am aware this is very shot but like I said in the other chapter I couldn't do it the other way. It had to be in her point of view. It also gives you a brief insight to who and why Ari is here._

_Enjoy and don't forget to leave you thoughts in a review_

_Dragoness_

_Ari's POV_

I walked up to the grand table with my head held high and back straight. It was something my mother taught me to do.  
_**"If you show them that you have no fear than no fear will come to you."**_

There was a tall elderly looking lady dressed in beautiful forest green robes standing just in front of the grand table. There was a small stool next to her. She smiled softly at me as I reached her.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house as well as Transfiguration Professor. Please, sit my dear." I sat and looked around, worried. I saw Harry cross his fingers under the table and had to smile. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on me head and it slid down over me eyes. It smelt like odd socks and powerful magic.

"_Hmmm, very odd….very odd indeed." _I gasped. A talking hat! _"It has been many, many years since a true blood Wiccan has graced these halls. But you are more than just a Wiccan. You have roots to the Old Ones! You will definatly come in handy in the moments." _Before I could ask her what he meant, the hat continued.

"_You have seen many things a girl your age shouldn't. Such a troubled mind yet destined to do marvelous things with your gift. I have never in my life ever seen a mind quite so complex as yours. Nor someone with powers quite like yours. My, my, my. Brave, strong, stubborn, powerful, strong willed…but also loyal, gentle and loving. My, you are a tough one." _

"Please let me be with 'ermione and 'Arry. Please be Gryffindor." I whispered.

"_Gryffindor? You would do quite well in Slytherin, all things considered. They too have roots in Old Magic. Not nearly as powerful or deep as yours."_

"Oh please no!" I muttered cringing.

"_I suppose your heart is brave and loyal and the house would progress your strengths, not that you really need any help. There are some who will need your help more than others. Hmmm…you are destined for great things little one. I only hope that you know how to handle it."_

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.  
_"You are joined with another in destiny to fight those who wish us defeated. You alone hold the power to help, support and provide perhaphs the greatest weapon. It will be interesting to see how you weild it."  
_"What are you talking about? What weapon? Who am I destined with?" I was suddenly scared. These were the same lines said to me by my papa before he passed. I have yet to find any answers. All I got after their passing was a letter from Dumbledore. I have not even had the chance to ask him why. And how in Hecate's name did a talking hat know of such things?  
_"I see things that other con not and I see them clear as day. Hmmm…. Yes, I have made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!"_ I smiled widely and took the hat off. Harry and Hermione beamed up at me. I looked over at Dumbledore who bowed his head and smiled. I grinned and jumped of the stage and over to the Gryffindor table. Harry stood up and hugged me. He was very warm and soft. It felt…safe. Almost as if I belonged. For the first time in a very long time maybe I did finally belong. If I could work out all this destiny business I would be set.

"Congratulations!" he whispered in my ear. I felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I pulled away and sat back down next to Hermione who hugged me tightly.

"Yay! I'm so glad you're in this house!" she said. I laughed.

"Me too Mione. Me too."


End file.
